xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Zecro Infinitum
"No matter how many times you throw me around I will keep getting up. There is no way in the universe you can tell me I can't beat you because I will get the upper-hand even if it takes me eternity I will do it!" —Tori }}| }}} }| }}} - }} } style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Kanji style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" ゼロ - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Alternate names style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Guardian Necromancer God of Creation, Life, Yin and Yang Author Authority Prime Being - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Debut style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Chapter 1 Volume 1 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Appears in style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Episode 1 and Volume 1 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Race style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Unknown - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Astrology style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Aquarius, Born February 17th - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Allegiance style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Shinjin Divine Academy Pirate Crew - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Gender style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Male - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Date of birth style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" February 17th - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Height style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 6 ft, 1in - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Weight style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 150lbs - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Occupation style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Business Leader Martial Artist Magical Artist Complete Arsenal Training - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Affiliation style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Shinjin no Kamikaze - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Student Type style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Forbidden - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Likes style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Justice, Food and Fighting - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Dislikes style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Evil - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Family style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Yaksha (Younger Brother) - }} |} History Past Tori was one of the protectors who was chosen by his father to protect the universe. His mother a supreme goddess of the universe took the job to have him born by being impregnated by God himself. Tori was the first child to be born out of the two. After wandering around for a while they were abducted by Akitasu, They woke up in a clinic with many other children, during a war but were saved by the a swordsman who was called Juubei. He taught kids at the Divine Academy how to sword fight when Tori was more into the Academy he took more courses at the Divine Academy. About 8 years later, he and Tori were given a trial by the Great Three Greek Gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They faced all of the Olympian Gods and Goddesses they crushed them one by one. After that, they fought the monotheistic Gods and Goddesses only to have a fateful encounter with their father yet again. They fought bravely but were no match against the Supreme God; they were greatly injured and fatigued then defeated. After they recovered, he decided to go on his own breaking away from the group and leaving the universe. Tori decided to continue his training by traveling to other deities getting years of training in just days. He was also gaining more strength, stamina, speed and a lot more enhanced condition by graduating to different universes taking part in all the deity he could find. He decided not to be with his brother Yaksha in what he thought was a "fake universe" because it would just mess his brain up and he what he planned is going to get him to the point where he can be on par with every Monotheistic God in the deity itself leaving Tori to be on his own. Appearance Tori will be having medium-ranged hair like the child Itama Senju. He will also have a jacket like the child Itama Senju but it will be buttoned like Luke Fon Fabre's waistcoat and having some of the style like his jacket showing a noticeable four-pack like Goku's. My belt will resemble Super Gogeta's. He will also have goggles like Obito's on his forehead. He would be wearing weighted wristbands on his arms sort of, as Broly had when he was kid. He is in knee-length trousers like Natsu Dragneel's. He will be bare footed as well. Personality Tori is cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition; specifically sport fighting and eating. He will eat anything. At times, he is a shy and studious intellectual child. He emotionally reserves to protect those he loves, becoming one of the most powerful Fighters. As an adult, he achieves his dream career of becoming a great warrior. On the other hand, Tori obsess over fighting and seek out powerful opponents to state his blood lust. He is confident enough in his own power to challenge even the legendary deities and deliberately holds back in battle to make his "fun" last longer. His lust for battle is so great, that he will resort to any means necessary in order to force an opponent to fight at their full strength. Tori' can also be very blunt, and not afraid to express his opinion in a discussion. Despite his kind-hear-ted nature, Tori can feel incredible anger in cases of extreme turmoil. Tori are pure of heart, possessing no negative feelings or thoughts. He was born with black hair and weighs' 150 Lbs. 6 ft. 1in. Tori is a quite durable reader he enjoys reading manga, comic books, and fan-fiction and books he is also a big fan of video games as well. He is a troll at times and will completely mimic an ability from an original character.'' Equipment 'Indefinite '- Is an extremely heavy and absolute spirit weapon using the power of the Hindu, Inca, Norse, Zoroastrian, Cthuhlhu, Egyptian, Mesopotamian, Mayan, Monotheistic, Solar, Roman, Native American, Chinese, and Greek Deity. It always comes in handy, your energy must be twice as stronger than the weapon, or it will possess who ever touches it. The blade was able to cut through barriers, cut opponents without touching them by firing small concentrated bursts of energy, decompose any organic material its power cuts. Once cut, the target becomes "infected" with spontaneous destruction that disintegrates the main body and nullifies any regenerative properties the target may have. In addition, the remaining destruction will continue to spread to any organic matter that comes into physical contact with the original target, similar to a virus. It can freely change its size when Tori will it. It can go from a pitchfork, to a spear, mace, lance, hammer, axe, sword. gauntlets, armor, shield, scythe, box, rod, thunderbolt or anything he wishes it to be. '''Xiuhcoatl - was a mythological serpent, it was regarded as the spirit form of Xiuhtecuhtli, the Aztec fire deity, and was also an atlatl wielded by Huitzilopochtli. Xiuhcoatl is a Classical Nahuatl word that literally translates as "turquoise serpent"; it also carries the symbolic and descriptive meaning, "fire serpent". Astra '''- a supernatural '''weapon, presided over by a specific deity. To summon or use an astra required knowledge of a specific incantation/invocation, when armed. The deity invoked would then endow the weapon, making it impossible to counter through regular means. Varunastra '''- is the water '''weapon (a storm) according to the Indian scriptures, intercepted by Varuna. In stories it is said to assume any weapon's shape, just like water. Narayanastra '''- The '''Narayanastra (IAST: nārāyaṇastra, sanskrit: नारायणास्त्र )(or Narainastra) was the personal weapon of lord Vishnu in his Narayana(or Naraina) form. This astra ("weapon" in Sanskrit) in turn fires a powerful tirade of millions of deadly missiles simultaneously. Sudarshana Chakra - is a spinning, disk-like weapon with 108 serrated edges used by the Hindu god Vishnu. The Sudarshana Chakra is generally portrayed on the right rear hand of the four hands of Vishnu, who also holds a shankha (conch shell), a Gada (mace) and a padma (lotus). Brahmastra '''- it was considered the destructive weapon. It was said that when the Brahmastra was discharged, there was neither a counterattack nor a defense that could stop it. The weapon was also believed to cause severe environmental damage. The land where the weapon was used became barren and all life in and around that area ceased to exist, as both men and women became infertile. There was also a severe decrease in rainfall with the land developing cracks, like in a drought. The Brahmastra is mentioned in the epics and vedas as a weapon of last resort and was never to be used in combat. '''The Cintamani Stone -Traditionally, the Cintamani Stone features in Buddhist and Hindu society. In both societies, the stone is said to be a wish-fulfilling jewel. According to the Buddhist religion, the stone fell from the sky inside a chest that was filled with several other relics. The king of Tibet at the time would go on to claim these relics, and they would later be explained to him by two travelling strangers. The two travelers explained to the king that the stone manifests itself into whatever one desires Megingjörð '- was a magical belt used by the Norse god Thor. It was one of the three essential items used by Thor, the others been the Mjolnir and the Járngreipr. It increased Thor's already godly physical strength. '''Ring of Dispel - '''a ring given to Sir Lancelot by the Lady of the Lake which could dispel any enchantment. In Le Chevalier de la Charrette it is given to him by a fairy instead. He used the ring to cross the Sword Bridge. '''Ring of Mudarra - '''the ring that Gonzalo Bustos breaks in two pieces to later on recognize his future son. When Mudarra joins the two halves, it becomes again a complete ring and Gonzalo Bustos heals his blindness '''Seal of Solomon - ' a magical brass or steel ring that could imprison demons. 'Yasakani no Magatama - '''Swords, mirrors, and jewels were common objects of status. The Yasakani no Magatama is stored at the Kashiko-dokoro (賢所?), the central shrine at the Tokyo Imperial Palace, and is used in the enthronement ceremony of the Emperor of Japan '''Adder stone - '''have magical powers such as protection against eye diseases or evil charms, preventing nightmares, curing whooping cough, the ability to see through fairy or witch disguises and traps if looked at through the middle of the stone, and of course recovery from snakebite. According to popular conception, a true adder stone will float in water. '''Raskovnik '- could unlock any gate or padlock, regardless of its size, material or key. It could also uncover treasures buried in the ground: in Bulgarian beliefs, it could split the ground at the place where a treasure lay so that people could locate it 'Peaches of Immortality - ' are consumed by the immortals due to their mystic virtue of conferring longevity on all who eat them. Peaches symbolizing immortality (or the wish for a long and healthy life) are a common symbol in Chinese art, appearing in depictions or descriptions in a number of fables, paintings, and other forms of art, often in association with thematically similar iconography, such as certain deities or immortals or other symbols of longevity, such as deer or cranes. 'Mead of poetry - '''is a mythical beverage that whoever "drinks becomes a skald or scholar" to recite any information and solve any question. '''Alkahest - ' '''universal solvent, having the power to dissolve every other substance, including gold. It was much sought after by alchemists for what they thought would be its invaluable medicinal qualities. Elixir of life - '''The '''elixir of life, also known as elixir of immortality and sometimes equated with the philosopher's stone, is a mythicalpotion that, when drunk from a certain cup at a certain time, supposedly grants the drinker eternal life and/or eternal youth. Ichor - '''is the ethereal golden fluid that is the blood of the gods and/or immortals '''Panacea - '''a solution or remedy for all difficulties or diseases. '''Amenonuhoko - Shinto's genesis gods Izanagi and Izanami were responsible for creating the first land. To help them do this, they were given a spear decorated with jewels, named Ame-no (heavenly) nu-hoko (jewelled spear), by older heavenly gods.2 The two deitiesthen went to the bridge between heaven and earth, Ame-no-ukihashi ("floating bridge of heaven"), and churned the sea below with the naginata. When drops of salty water fell from the tip, they formed into the first island, Onogoro-shima. Izanagi and Izanami then descended from the bridge of heaven and made their home on the island. Relationships Skills * Sub Elemental Spirits Luna, and the Moon Spirit, who makes a pact with the "Moonstone Ring.” Volt, the Lightning Spirit, who makes a pact with the "Sardonyx Ring" Aska, the Light Spirit fought in the Ordeal of Spirits, who teaches about the Challenging Spirit. Luna, the Moon Spirit fought in the Ordeal of Spirits, who teaches about the word of the moon: Worried Feeling. Volt, the Lightning Spirit fought in the Ordeal of Spirits, who teaches about Ingenuity. Shadow, the Dark Spirit fought in the Ordeal of Spirits, who teaches about Balance. Norn, the Great Tree Spirit who pacts with the "Resurrection Ring.” Rem the Light Spirit whom pacts with the "Shining Flare Ring.” Efreet, the Fire spirit who pacts the "Inferno Ring.” Sekundes, the Spirit of time whom pacts the "Eternity Ring.” Last but no least Verius the Spirit of Heart who pacts the "Nervous Ring.” Rookie also carries Origin Spirit of all things and king of the spirits, he wields multiple weapons, and he is the one who carries the Vopal Sword and Faberge, which sealed in frost and fire. The Flamberge, Vorpal Sword, and "Diamond-ring" pact ring into the Eternal Sword. "three''' lights" refer to the sun, moon, and stars, the most clearly visible lights in the sky. It is from these lights that the fairies derive their power and after which they have been named. Many of their spell cards reflect how they derive their power. * '''Tori Shrine The identity of The God of the Tori Shrine is obscure; While no longer strong enough to keep Youkai away from the shrine, it can still express its blessing of Youkai extermination through its go-shintai, the Yin-Yang Orbs. * Samsara Unlock When Tori unleashes his Samsara abilities, he releases a different type of energy that no one can read or tell what is. He has access to a multitude of abilities, such as the potential to master all zodiac transformations and the capacity to use any technique. The Samsara Unlock allows the user to see in a different wheel of life knowing anyone’s abilities right off the bat, including the pressure points within the body, as well as otherwise invisible barriers. The Samsara Unlock grants the ability to summon and control the Demonic Powers. It allows him to shift spaces within a certain range of himself, he can teleport himself and others to a series of alternate dimensions. In this current state, Tori uses the power of the cycle birth, life, and death. He achieved a state hearing there is no beginning to this cycle but that it ended through perceiving reality and realize the truth. The Samsara can exceed through light itself making it hard to touch. Onto of that he can clad the user in mechanized armor and grant them various weapons. He is able to absorb any energy source. He also has the ability to which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind, and summon a wide variety of creatures at full power. * Mirror Wheel His powers are being able to see energy flow. The Mirror Wheel itself gives color to aura, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. He can use an incredible clarity of perception, allowing him easily recognize technique and different forms of energy. This also allows the user to notice subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil. Movements He is able to see everything and when the Mirror Wheel evolves. This ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user. Allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. Tori has the ability to copy almost any technique that he witnesses. Allowing him to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques, In order to reproduce a copied technique, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them hey put a much more significant strain on him since he had not trained nearly as much the other opponent did. The final commonly used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through exclusionary techniques cast by simple eye contact between both parties. He can take the hypnosis ability even further to the point where he can spawn a powerful summon. * Combination #1 Tori grab the opponent by their arms and slam them into the ground. Then, he puts his hand over the stunned opponent and blasts them with a red energy be. He follows up with his combo by throwing his hands out releasing a wave of acid from it, powerful enough to melt through anything, including the Earth, leaving a deep pit. He then swiftly moves his body that leaves an image of him left behind confusing the opponent. He punches the opponent to the air, knees them in the stomach, and punches them on the back, sending the opponent flying to the ground. After this, he rams towards the opponent, hits them with multiple head butts, and punches before finishing the rush with a power-packed punch to the jaw. * Combination #2 Tori kick the opponent to the air and beat them up with multiple punches and kicks until kicking them to the ground. Then, he hits the sitting opponent with multiple punches, finishing the rush with a strong right hand punch. Tori cross his arms on his chest and charge an energy sphere around his body. Then, he looks up and roars. Finally, Tori unleash an explosion of energy across an incredibly wide range, destroying everything caught in its path. * Combination #3 Tori charges at the opponent and kicks them away. Then, he jumps up into the air and fires a yellow energy wave at his opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. He then taunts them waiting for them to get up not holding back anything at all, he dodges the opponent's punch and lays on the ground to double kick them up into the air. Finally, Tori knocks the opponent down to the ground with a cups his hands together and reels back, then slams their fists on the opponent. * Combination #4 Tori first start to run at high speed, then jumps in mid-air, and finally lands a powerful kick on the opponent when he is still in the air. Tori powers up. Then he charges at the opponent to deliver a powerful punch to their arm. * Combination #5 Tori punch them away. Then, he flies up into the air and charges down at the opponent headfirst at top speed. When the opponent dodges, Tori blast the ground with an energy sphere to propel himself towards the opponent's direction to knock them away with head-butt, using his falling speed to inflict severe damage. He waits for them to get up punches the opponent in their stomach. Then, he attacks the opponent with a roundhouse kick and a punch to their back. Finally, Tori flip upside down in the air and blast the opponent away with a yellow energy wave fired from his hands. * Combination #6 Tori punch the foe before striking the enemy into the air with a lightning-infused uppercut. He would jump above with amazing speed and punch the foe, and then strike a lightning-infused blow down to the stomach. Tori concentrate his energy into his fist and land a devastating blow on the opponent, flying to at least 100 meters away from where the user is. He follows those gathering large amounts of power in his hand and releases it as he punches the opponent. He then transfers most of his energy into his feet axle kicks them sending them 10000 meters away into the ground. He swiftly moves at the speed of light effortlessly appearing right at them slapping them repeatedly with both of his hands with a serious look on his face. Finally, he gains a big amount of momentum spinning into a drill shaped particle sending the opponent 100,000,000 meters into the far reaches of space inflicting a humongous amount of damage. * Combination #7 Tori was moving quickly enough to create a false image of himself, confusing the opponent and leaving them open to attack. However, the Strike creates significantly higher numbers of illusory forms. Thus, while the technique is more of a reactionary defense used to catch opponents off-guard, it has more use as a means to create openings in an opponent's defense as a prelude to an offensive. Tori jump into the air and deliver a flying kick covered in purple energy. Then, after flying over the opponent, he delivers another power charged kick to the back of his opponent. * Combination #8 Tori send the opponent to the air and beat him up in a series of hits. He then sends the opponent on the ground and with a powerful kick to the back of the opponent, when his rhythm going wild he increased the power of his physical attacks, landing devastating blows on his opponent in rapid succession that can leave his victims battered and bruised. Combination #9: Affinity His affinity is Creation, Life, Ying, and Yang. This signifies that Tori's strength is proportionate to his level of happiness and depression. This plays a major role in the anime series as it allows Tori to constantly build up and increase his power output to what could be infinite levels the more rage he builds up. Even after accumulating over seven trillion souls worth of power to enhance his powers. Even the Strength and Power God Kratos appalled by the full ferocity Tori’s power. Using his skill and techniques, Tori's capabilities includes producing fist-channeled blasts of varying size and intensity, enhanced physical strength, jumping ability of extraordinary distances, even the generation of colossal power-based arms constructs. Nevertheless, as incredible his power may be Tori’s only flaw is that his power is TOO fierce for his body to contain alone. Tori are also one of the rare entities capable of numerous transformations, which trigger as his power levels escalate. Abilities * Flight Ability He learned how to fly at a young because he was frightened because he fell off a cliff, suddenly in a rage Tori had the destroyed the ground below him and came across that he could fly in the air. * Superior Adaptation In a fight, they may adapt themselves to resist abilities, replicate and enhance them to surpass their opponents, or spontaneously develop specific countermeasures. They can also analyze and understand any object, person, or situation, quickly deducing the best course of action. They may develop Extrasensory Perception when searching for something, Teleportation when trying to reach a faraway destination, Transformation when facing too many or powerful opponents, etc. Users can quickly recover from any damage, develop immunizes to their source, even rebuild themselves from scratch (or environmental materials/energies if fully destroyed), and are thus virtually indestructible. * Omnipotence ' Tori can achieve absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the ''conceptually impossible, like "bigger than infinity." Its one and only wielder (there can be only one in each fictional continuity, hence the "Above All") is fundamentally invincible, completely immune to all other powers, and able to defeat the combined might of all Creation and its mightiest beings just by wanting it, without the slightest effort. The bridge between our imagination and our reality, and the mirror in our world for what we create in our beliefs, that connects everything in our lives and our world * '''Unlimited Skills He possesses an endless number of abilities, covering every possible effect and countermeasure. He can use any existing power as well as those yet to be, as his complete power database includes all potential abilities. * Extrasensory Perception Acquire information by means independent of any known senses or previous experience. Can instantly learn whatever they wish. This applies to all kinds of information, knowledge, wisdom, experience, etc. Information can be either personal (memories, thoughts, etc.) or impersonal (academic knowledge, data, etc.). This ability can be used passively (as an instinctual reaction) or actively (by wanting to know specific information). * Regenerative Healing Factor Tori have the ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury. Tori recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, aging. The rate and amount of healing varies widely, some can regrow missing limbs, and others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. They are generally in very good physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state. Intelligence Tori have i''ntelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect. One is gifted with higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and a more superior learning capacity. At this stage, an individual can often come up with unique and original ideas that elevate the thinking of humanity to new levels. Transformations * '''Discord God Mode' His power is 100 times greater in his Discord God Mode than in his regular form yet when an affinity occurs his power in his base form can reach up to that potential. Once he is that state he loses his sense of humanity and continues to retain his thought process. All of his power is increased drastically non-stop until he loses his form, allowing him to deal out devastating attacks while shrugging off horrific injuries. The hue in his eye changes color by emotion frequently. * Maroon Havoc God Mode He can channel violent rage through their body and soul to gain a new form empowered by their anger. The corruption usually manifests as burning the body/appearance of the user and grants improved versions of the users original abilities as well as gaining new abilities that reflect the users wrath, He is invariably driven incurably enraged, although they may be able to control themselves enough to pass as normal, but given enough time the user may regain full control. The users source of power may be their own rage and/or the rage surrounding them, possibly including vast areas, including the whole world. He can generate multiple attacks repeatedly/numerous times and the enemy has no way of defending against the attacks, from any direction. He can apply such force to their bare feet that they can use them as cutting weapons. He can channel the power of their rage while maintaining absolute control. He is '''able to attack in full rage while retaining control and are able to attack with the relentless strength of a madman, while gaining the speed and precision of a surgeon. * '''Violent Origin God Mode A divine level of power, reaching a level of transcendence beyond their physical form to gain a connection with the ethereal world. The power to achieve massive levels of life energy. He '''has massive or near unlimited amount of life-force/energy. He is able to utilize Energy Manipulation with their physical combat skill, channeling energy through parts of their bodies or use the energy for defensive purposes. Tori is able to tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in their normal state.Tori's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals. The number of spirits sharing Tori's body can differ under various circumstances. The spirits take up residence in the Tori's sub-conscious mind. He gets extra physical strength, mental protection, magical powers, more energy, etc. His spirits will gladly aid the Tori while others might seek to take complete control of his body. * '''Genesis Radiant Twilight Combination God Mode The power to suppress/negate emotions in oneself or possess none at all. He has the ability that can suppress or negate emotions in themselves or do not possess emotions at all, allowing them to ignore emotional distractions and/or feeling from affecting their thinking-processes. He is simply unable to feel emotions of any kind. He can power up the abilities of themselves or others' so that they can reach high level mastery and control instantaneously, even reach a level of power that is usually beyond their limits alone. Tori cannot steal or give power, only enhance the ones their targets already have. The rareness of this power makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts Tori's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. He possesses powers so great they can affect entire universes. He becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the anger or even slow or stop aging. Imagination Termination God Mode He can change emotional energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. Each emotion has certain advantages and disadvantages compared to each other, so Tori is wise, choosing carefully which one to use. Tori can create, shape and manipulate the energy that is created/generated by the emotions of every all living things in existence by capable of feeling them. He is able to increase, decrease or change it, manifest the emotional energy to physical level. He is able to control his own personal life-force that dwells within them, allowing them to achieve untold power and great abilities considered to be beyond that of normal beings. He uses physical, spiritual, and mental powers to control their life force. Tori g'enerate pure life energy. He can' generate life-force/life energy, since this is initially simple generation, Tori can begin controlling the life-force their body secretes. * First Release He wields a new continuum of power removing his power suppressants. Limiters are placed onto the body and abilities in order to prevent Tori from suffering the strain of their full power, or to protect the surrounding area from the destructive potential. By disabling these suppressors, the Tori can gain access to this full potential. Restraints can range from taking off heavy weights worn on the body to the forcefully disabling the body's subconscious of holding back. He is able to amplify and possess massive amounts of energy in himself or in others, able to amplify energy to unlimited levels. He can combine magic and technology in various ways and to various extends. Beginners can create, control and mimic technology via magic. Advanced users can infuse technology with magic, granting it considerable edge and versatility. True masters can fuse magic and technology entirely, retaining all of their strengths and none of their weaknesses. * Second Release In this second phase Tori is able to grow one's limbs independently of one's own body. He can merge separate powers into a single whole and combine/merge powers to create combos or even to create a new force. He can compress his own powers into their own body or weapon, rather than letting it flow freely and spread out. This concentrates all the power into a more focused point, greatly amplifying all their attributes and utilization efficiency. He greatly increases power, giving him an increase in strength, speed, and skills, gain new abilities and have the previous ones strengthened to a higher echelon of power. He is able to manipulate the essence of Life, which is present in all living beings throughout the universe. He can sense, generate and manipulate the fundamental force that allows life to appear/exist, grow and flourish throughout the universe. * Third Release The third phase is the most dangerous and outrageous of all. He possesses great skill and power. Tori is highly resistant to or can tolerate elements and elemental forces, being able to survive direct and indirect elemental attacks/effects. He has control over distinct elements that a dragon may have. Tori can use the draconic elementals styles to control the natural elements and utilize their draconic elemental abilities into a variety of offensive and defensive styles. He is able to push their hidden strength within them and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to their incredibly strong force of will. He will be able to bypass all limitations they've possessed on their offensive and defensive capabilities along with their overall abilities, increasing them to the fullest extent. * Mantra Mode He unleashes hidden power and starts to glow with a radiant rainbow color matching the color of his hair, when he is already transformed it becomes negative. This technique boosts all of his offenses such as strength, force in energy and elemental attacks and speed but at the cost of great body damage. He can only use this form for a short period of time, since the power of his ancestors is overwhelming. He can generate aura of wrath that can amplify/induce anger on beings inside their aura and gain power from the emotions. He possess multiple arms and sometimes multiple faces. The users of this form possesses great power and strength. Tori is able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The ability allows the Tori to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina. Trivia * The meaning of Tori is bird. It is also of English origin, where its meaning is victorious. Category:Male Characters Category:God Characters